Vocaloid Names
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: I was bored, so I made this. Includes Vocaloids, Utauloids and Fanloids. I do not own Vocaloid.
1. Miku

**Hey guys! Well, here's the um…. What do you call it? I don't know.**

MIKU

**M** stands for Mischievous.

Don't be fooled by her angelic looks! Miku is actually a mater prankster, the one who taught the Kagamine twins the basics of pranking. She broke Piko's record of 7 pranks in a day with 11 pranks in a day.

**I **stands for Immaculate.

Miku can't stand to be dirty! If she gets a smear of dirt on her hands, she'll run to the nearest bathroom to wash it off immediately. The last time Ritsu got mud on her, she nearly broke his neck.

**K** stands for Kind.

Miku is sometimes described as a Fairy Godmother in disguise. She enjoys helping others. She wanted to go to an orphanage to hand out free cookies made by her, but Luka stopped her from doing her because her cookies were burnt.

**U** stands for Unique.

Miku is unique in her own way. Look at her singing voice. She has the most angelic voice that Crypton had ever heard before, and won 8 competitions because of it.

**Who do you guys want me to do next? Please state it out in the reviews! **


	2. Luka

**Hey guys! This is Luka!**

LUKA

**L **stands for Loving.

Luka is like the family's mother. Under the stone-faced mask, she worries for the young ones most of the time. She cares about them greatly, and fusses about them silently.

**U** stands for Understanding.

Luka is very patient and tends to listen to Meiko's drunk problems most of the time. Well, Meiko tends to go to her because she is the only one that can understand her through her slurring.

**K** stands for Knowledgeable.

Luka is very wise. She helps Rin and Len with their homework when Kiyoteru is busy or in a bad mood, which is most of the time.

**A** stands for Artistic

Luka is very good with the paintbrush and easel. Her latest painting, labelled "Stupid Samurai", is worth $100 dollars, which has beaten Teto's record of $98.


	3. Rin and Len

**Hey guys! Here and Rin and Len!**

RIN

**R** stands for Relaxed.

Unlike her brother, Rin is relaxed most of the time. Even when her Final Exams were a day close, she still could sleep like a log while Len worried most of the night.

**I**__stands for Impossible.

Due to her stubbornness, Rin is impossible to negotiate with. When you tell her that the oranges are expired, she'll refuse to believe you until the very last moment, when she eats the oranges.

**N** stands for Nimble.

Rin can run fast and quick. If a wild bear is chasing her, she can easily outrun it, fetch her roadroller and roll over it. If Len is chasing her with the roadroller, she can outrun him, fetch another roadroller and roll over him.

LEN

**L** stands for Literate.

"Can you read and write?" you ask him. "Of course I can!" is his reply. Len can read and write, of course! Or else, how do you think he can write his songs? How can he read all of the Fanfictions about him and freak out?

**E** stands for Embarrassed.

Len gets embarrassed easily. When he watches videos of him in shota-mode, he gets embarrassed. When he reads most Fanfictions about him, he gets embarrassed. When someone sees him fanboy-ing over a banana, he gets embarrassed.

**N** stands for Naïve

Len is easy to manipulate, so Rin usually gets him to do her dirty work. That is how Rin gets away with most of her crimes and Len gets blamed instead.


	4. Kaito

**Hey guys! Here's Kaito!**

KAITO

**K** stands for Known.

Kaito is known everywhere! It doesn't matter whether you're in Korea or Africa! Kaito has travelled to so many continents and countries that the whole world knows him! He's famous for his monthly shows on how much tubs of ice-cream he can eat in 20 minutes, which is by the way, 65 tubs.

**A** stands for Active.

Kaito goes for gym every Wednesday to lose all the weight that he gains when he eats ice-cream. He is a very frequent customer there. The longest he ever spent in the gym was from the opening time to the closing time.

**I** stands for Identical.

Kaito, Akaito, Nigaito, Taito, Kikaito, Mokaito, Zeito and Kageito Shion. They all are IDENTICAL. Despite their different heights, hair colours and coats, Ruko has gotten them mixed up for countless number of times.

**T** stands for Tall.

Miku only reaches Kaito's shoulder. Rin and Len only reach his chest. Aoki Lapis only reaches his…. Oh, there's no point saying that. I can just say that Kaito has nearly killed her 7 times by stepping on her unknowingly.

**O **stands for Obedient

Kaito is like Meiko's pet dog. He obeys anything she tells him to do.

"GO get five bottles of sake for me," she ordered.

"Yes Meiko-san," he said.

"Go tell Rin and Len to repark their roadroller," Meiko ordered.

"Yes Meiko-san," he said.

"Go clean the horse stable," she ordered.

"Yes, Meiko-san," he said.

"WAIT-WHEN DID WE HAVE A HORSE STABLE?!" Gakupo asked.


	5. Gakupo

**Hey guys! Before we start, I would like to thank Awesome DT and Dakimomoe for the reviews! Those were the fastest reviews I've ever had for a story before! And yes, I will definitely do all the characters that Awesome DT has suggested! **

**Well, here's Gakupo!**

GAKUPO

**G** stands for Gregarious.

Gakupo, despite his weird samurai habits, is one of the household's most friendly inhabitants. He is kind and funny, and usually joins Gumi when she grows her carrots in the backyard.

**A** stands for Abnormal.

Gakupo is… strange. He wears samurai-styled clothing even though he lives in a modern country. He rides a giant eggplant. He speaks like has a flu, even though he's perfectly healthy. Is he an alien from Mars? That will never be known.

**K** stands for Kicky.

When he sees his friends in trouble, Gakupo isn't shy about landing a kick in the attacker's face. The last time he managed to kick someone's face, the bruise lasted for three months.

**U** stands for Unarmed.

Gakupo, despite his samurai gear, doesn't carry a katana around at home, because he worries that he might accidentally skewer Aoki Lapis with it. Aoki tends to fly low, and he fears that he might stab her without knowing.

**P** stands for Polite.

"How are you today?" you ask him. "I'm fine, thank you!" is his reply. Gakupo always uses polite speech and rarely speaks rudely to anyone. He claims that it is part of his samurai training, but the truth is, he worries that Luka might get mad with him and take away all his eggplants FOREVER.

**O** stands for Observant.

Gakupo tends to look carefully at anything to see if he can spot anything. Last time, he saw a splotch of ketchup on Meiko's glove, which surprised everyone, because Meiko rarely eats ketchup, and also because the splotch was camouflaged with the red so the normal human eye couldn't see it.


	6. Meiko

**Hey guys! Here is Meiko!**

MEIKO

**M** stands for Murderous.

When you make Meiko mad, you have basically ended your life. She'll suddenly become a mass murderer and try to kill you until she gets knocked out with a sake bottle. You are considered very fortunate if you survive one of her rampages.

**E** stands for Energetic.

Meiko is like a human lightning bolt. She never ends out of energy. The longest she ever ran was 4000 kilometres. She could have ran longer, but she decided that she wanted a _sake break_, so she stopped and began to drink sake like there was no tomorrow.

**I**__stands for Imaginative.

Meiko is very imaginative when it comes to ways on how to enjoy sake. Way No. 1: _Settle yourself comfortably on a sofa and drink sake. _Way No. 2: _Lie on a folding chair and drink sake. _Way No. 3: _Force Bakaito to bend down on his knees, sit on a chair and use his back like a table. Drink sake._

**K** stands for Knowing.

Meiko knows exactly how to perform a perfect crime and how to blame it swiftly on someone else. For example, the last time she broke into Gakupo's room and stole his sword, she blamed it on Ron and was never suspected.

**O** stands for Obscure.

When Meiko is drunk and slurring, nobody, except Luka, can understand her.

"Hooooowwwwww aaaaaarrrrrrrrrreeeeeee yyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Gumi asked.

"IIIIIIIII wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnttttttt sssaaaaakkkkkeeeeee," she slurred.

"You say what, lady?" Ron asked.

"Iiiiiiiddddiiiooootttttt Baaaakkkkaaaiiiitttooooo," she slurred.

"Ahhhh! Meiko is going to attack!" Kaito screamed, and sunk into a dead faint.


	7. Gumi

**Hey guys! Isabella-Chan and Cherry Neko 15, I would like to thank both of you for the reviews! Yes, I will definitely do Haku, Oliver and Piko, but for this chapter, I'll be doing Gumi!**

GUMI

**G** stands for Gentle.

Gumi, unlike Luka or Meiko, is very gentle. When tending to a wounded rabbit, she'll hug it and softly speak to it, telling it that everything would be alright. Meiko, on the other hand, would probably bandage its wounded area and tell it to hop away.

**U** stands for Uncertain.

Gumi is faced with the same problem every day: which carrot should she eat? Her fridge is loaded with different carrots, some big, some small, some bite-sized. They all look equally good, so which one would be the one she eat next?

**M** stands for Marvellous.

Gumi has amazing eyesight. She can see Kaito screaming in pure terror while running away from an enraged Meiko from 12 kilometres away. She can see Ritsu moaning in frustration when Ron beats him in a game of mah-jong from 13 kilometres away. She can spot a pile of fresh carrots from 80 kilometres away, and then there would be none left, because she would eat them all up.

**I** stands for Impatient.

If you keep Gumi waiting, she'll get mad. And when Gumi gets mad, you would want to be at least 1000 kilometres away from her, or on the other side of the world. Gumi prefers to keep her anger issues a secret, but all I can say is that Gakupo ended up in the hospital for a month because of that.


	8. Haku

**Hey guys! Welcome baaack~! Here is Haku!**

HAKU

**H** stands for Honest.

Haku has never told a lie in her life. That is because she feels guilty when she does, and also because she fears that if she is caught telling a lie, people will get the wrong impression of her, and Haku Yowane does not want that to happen.

**A** stands for Accomplished.

Haku has achieved many things in her life. For example, she has published a book called "Wandering With An Upset Stomach". She won the award for the quietest inhabitant of the Loid Mansion. Oh yes: she also drank 8 bottles of sake without stopping once, which beat Meiko's record of 7½.

**K** stands for Kempt.

Haku is a very, very **neat** person. Her silver hair is **neatly** combed and tied in a low ponytail. Her clothes are **neatly** ironed and worn. Her room is kept **neat** in all situations, even when Neru shared her room with her when her bedroom was flooded by the Kagamine twins. When Haku sees something out of place, she'll put it back, no worries.

**U** stands for Unattached.

Though Haku is old enough to get married, she is still single. Many men have asked for her hand in marriage, but she had declined all of them because she prefers to stay in the Loid Mansion, where her true family is.


	9. Piko

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Now, here, I'll do the one and only Piko!**

PIKO

**P** stands for Patient.

Piko, unlike Gumi, can wait for very long periods of time. When he was waiting for his guitar to be repaired, he calmly read a comic book. Gumi would have rushed into the shop and demanded that the repairer hurry up and then threaten him.

**I** stands for Imperturbable.

Piko is consistently calm. But that's what people just say. The truth is, when he freaks out, Piko doesn't stop freaking out until someone hits him on the head with a sake bottle that is filled with Coke.

**K** stands for Kid.

Piko is one of the youngest in the Loid Household, and he is not happy about that.

"Hey, kid," Meiko said and ruffled his hair.

"Hello, child!" Gakupo greeted.

"Sup, kiddo!" Big Al asked.

"AGHHH!" Piko yelled.

**O** stands for Obvious.

In the middle of a large crowd, it is very easy to identify who is Piko. Just look for a middle-height boy with silver hair and a weird looking ahoge. Unfortunately for Piko, his appearance makes him very easy to find in a game of hide and seek, which makes him mad.


	10. Oliver

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Vocaloid Names. I know, I know, I haven't been updating. But here's is another chapter! Enjoy and review~!**

OLIVER

**O** stands for Olympic.

Oliver competed in the Olympic Games. You didn't know that? Well, now you do. He won 3 gold medals, 5 silver medals and 3 bronze ones. He's an amazing little boy, that Oliver.

**L** stands for Lifelike.

Oliver loves nature. He has a pet bird called James. He is full of life and can bring a smile to anyone's face. Despite his clumsy nature, he is lovable and friendly. But he's still classified as a shota, poor guy.

**I** stands for Ideal.

If you seek knowledge on how to wrap bandages over your injury, look for Oliver. He is the ideal person to teach you. He's had so many injuries in his lifetime that he is the master of bandages. He can patch up your injury better than Haku, who is supposedly the Master Nurse.

**V** stands for Violent.

Oliver…. Um….. You wouldn't want to get on his bad side. He looks like an absolute angel, but deep inside, he's a bit sensitive. If he gets called a shota, he'll get his chainsaw, and the rest is another story.

**E** stands for Energetic.

Oliver is very jumpy and bubbly. And when I say _very, _I mean EXTREMELY. He has an unlimited supply of energy and can run around for hours. Meiko and he have a habit of having races, and the longest they've ever competed was 10 days.

**R** stands for Radiant.

Oliver's happiness is contagious. When he's happy and you sense it, you'll suddenly feel all happy and cheerful, even if you were in a foul mood. Oliver is a good kid, and everyone knows that.


End file.
